imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
My Life Coach Is Extremely Strict
My Life Coach Is Extremely Strict is a 1993 film starring Marge Carres as a life coach named Diana Mollardo. The film is based on the story of life coach Ursula Bollardo, and is set in the 1980s. Cast Summary The film begins at Will Parenko's expensive mansion, where Will is sitting on a couch, watching television while eating from a huge bag of potato chips and drinking from a two-liter bottle of soda. A few minutes later, he gets a visit from his parents, Bertha and Donald. They enter Will's house with nothing but negative comments to say about his lifestyle, and they suggest he hire a life coach to help him straighten out his life. Will refuses, and his parents take matters into their own hands. They call life coach Diana Mollardo, dubbed "one of the world's strictest life coaches", as well as "one of the world's strictest coaches, period!". After making the phone call, Will's parents leave. The next day, Will is eating breakfast in the kitchen when the doorbell rings. Will walks over to the door and answers it. At the door is a thirty-something woman who introduces herself as Coach Diana Mollardo. Will instantly grows scared, saying, "Oh, no! My parents called a wicked witch!" He then steps outside to talk with his new life coach. Coach Mollardo tells Will that she was hired by his parents to be his life coach, and Will sarcastically says, "Oh, great! This is gonna be good!" Coach Mollardo immediately begins cracking her whip when she catches Will chowing down on a box of glazed doughnuts, having eaten more than half the box. The coach angrily tells Will that his eating habits are unhealthy, and Will complains angrily. Coach Mollardo then orders Will to "get off his butt and jog around the block", and Will retaliates by saying that he exercises every day --- pushing buttons on the remote control. An angry Coach Mollardo then orders that Will go to a nearby gym to get some "good exercise". Will goes to the gym, and after a good workout, he and the coach leave. Will feels the burn from exercising, and, after arriving home, he raids his refrigerator and gets out some lasagna and buttery breadsticks and begins what Coach Mollardo calls "eating like a gross animal". After stuffing his face, he belches loudly, and is then scolded by Coach Mollardo, who firmly tells him that his table manners are not proper. Will then unsuccessfully tries to fire Coach Mollardo, who tells him that he cannot legally fire her because she was hired by his parents. An angry Will then calls his father and requests that he fire Coach Mollardo. Mr. Parenko refuses, and tells his son that it was for his own good. Will then hangs up, and goes to take a nap. After waking up from his nap around 8:00 p.m., Will goes to the kitchen, hoping to eat a dinner of fried foods. Upon entering the kitchen, he finds Coach Mollardo sitting at the table, watching Will like a hawk. Will, against his wishes, proceeds to get a bagel and eat it. After eating the bagel, Will goes outside and begins lighting up a cigarette. Coach Mollardo goes outside to order Will to put the cigarette out, telling him that smoking is unhealthy. Will follows the coach's order, and puts out the cigarette. He then goes upstairs to go to sleep. Coach Mollardo leaves for the night. The next morning, Will wakes up and goes to the kitchen to find Coach Mollardo and "help" (her husband John) sitting at the table. Coach Mollardo tells Will that she and her husband have been waiting for him. Will then has a fit, yelling at his coach and her husband. Category:1993 movies